Why Don't You Just Tell Him?
by MHProductions
Summary: She didn't want to admit it, but she knew how she felt deep down. The two had their things in common, and she knew that. Every Skylander had their similarities somewhere, so that wasn't the problem. The problem was that she had feelings for him. One-shot.


_Why?_

That one question ran through her mind as she stared at the dark clouds filling the sky. Those clouds bothered Whirlwind. It wasn't due to the darkness, as it was night time, but the clouds served as a reminder of her powers.

 _No. It not just my powers._

She let out a sigh. Even if it was possible for her to hold grudges against her friends, she wouldn't bother. It wasn't part of her nature. Deep down, though, she knew what was bothering her. The reason she couldn't fit in.

 _It's because of him._

Ever since the incident with the Trolls attacking her home, she knew what it meant to be a Skylander. She had to work with others to achieve one common goal: Obliterate all evildoers who threaten Skylands.

There was one Skylander, however, that she refused to work with.

Sunburn.

It wasn't his fault. She never blamed him for the issues she had. It was her fear of distraction that lead to her dreading the day that Master Eon specifically called upon her to work with Sunburn.

She didn't want to admit it, but she knew how she felt deep down. The two had their things in common, and she knew that. Every Skylander had their similarities somewhere, so that wasn't the problem.

The problem was that she had feelings for him.

 _That's why I'll never fit in. It's not him. It's me._

She'd promised herself that she'd tell him sometime, just so that she could put this behind her. She just didn't know where to start. Her attention went to a plush toy that she'd "found" specifically for him. She and Cynder were the only ones who knew the truth about that toy, and Whirlwind wanted to keep it that way.

"Hey, Whirlwind!"

 _Speaking of which..._

"Hi, Cynder." Whirlwind replied, turning around to find that, obviously, the violet dragon had approached her. Cynder's tail swished around, the blade at the end shining as lightning flashed in the sky.

"Something wrong, hun?" She asked as she padded next to the unicorn-dragon hybrid. She seemed to get the message when she saw the small plushie beside Whirlwind.

"Hey, Whirlwind? Why don't you just tell him?"

Whirlwind felt a drop of water hit her on the nose. The violet dragon slowly shook her head. Suddenly, she perked up.

"I've got an idea!" She said, before whispering the plan into her friend's ear. Whirlwind then set to work. She got out a piece of paper, and began to write.

 _Sunburn,_

 _I couldn't find any other way to tell you this, so I decided to write it out here. I got this plush toy from Earth specifically for you. I can't help but feel a certain connection to you. The problem is, I didn't want to be distracted while on missions, which is why I refused to work with you. To be honest, Sunburn, I kinda like you. I just couldn't show you until now. But just know that, even if you just want to be friends, we're still Skylanders. We can still be with each other, right?_

 _-Whirlwind_

Whirlwind paused, reading the letter over and over again just to make sure she didn't miss any details. When she was certain everything was perfect, she taped the note to the pirate fox hybrid plushie.

"The Portal Master called you Foxy, didn't she?" She let out a chuckle as a few more rain drops hit the ground and her feathery wings. With one last look at Cynder, she picked up the plush toy and took off.

After a few minutes, she came up to the living quarters for Fire Elementals.

"Ignitor, permission to enter, please."

"Why so?" The fire knight asked.

"I have something for Sunburn." She replied with a smile. Ignitor chuckled when he noticed she was blushing.

"Well, I guess I could allow it, then. I should probably go in there myself, anyway." He said as he felt some rain drops hit his armor. The two entered the living quarters, and Whirlwind set the plush down in front of Sunburn's room.

"Thank you, Ignitor."

"Anything for you, Miss Whirlwind." He replied, bowing down to her in respect. She smiled, before leaving the living quarters. When she got back to her own room, the soft tapping of rain against the window helped lull her to sleep.

She was certain what Sunburn's response in the morning would be.


End file.
